La Puissance du grand chien qui m'aime
by Pitchoune NausS
Summary: OS, shonen-ai - Sequel de La puissance du petit chat qui dort. Un an plus tard... Heero est une bonne poire, et ça tape un peu sur le système de Duo. Et la psycholinguistique, c'est le mal ! La suite dans la fic ! :D


**Hi people !**

Petit OS qui m'est "tombé dessus"... Consécutif à une journée de révisions, plutôt.

Petit craquage psycholinguistique, en fait (c'est très exactement le nom que j'avais donné au doc sur mon pc, d'ailleurs ;D ).

Vous en faites pas, y'a rien d'ésotérique, et à part trois phrases, tout est compréhensible par les êtres humains sains d'esprits comme vous et moi... Enfin comme vous, disons ! :D

.

Alors !

**Quoi à qui** : Comme d'hab', les trois perso principaux à Gundam Wing & cie

**Résumé** : Sequel de La Puissance du petit chat qui dort. Un an plus tard, les partiels maudits frappent encore. Heero est une bonne poire et Duo en a un petit peu marre ! La suite dans la fic' !

**Pour** : Naughty Luce, qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ce soir !

**Mici** : à la miss cité au-dessus, à la Poupinette qui va me disputer quand elle va voir que j'ai écrit au lieu de travailler... Puis à Mithy qui continue de me suivre malgré son emploi du temps de ministre !

**Parce que** : la psycholinguistique, c'est le Mal (écrit en lettres style Harry Potter, avec un éclair qui termine le M majuscule et tout...). Et puis, un peu de Kawai dans ce monde de brutes !

.

**Enjoy !**

_Petite note pour la lecture : Quand "Heero" est en italique, c'est parce que Duo le pronom avec son accent américain, comme expliqué dans _La Puissance du petit chat qui dort.

* * *

.

**La Puissance du grand chien qui m'aime**

.

.

**Porte au rez-de-chaussée d'une cité U**

**Samedi, 18h00.**

.

.

« Duo, je dois y aller là. Lâche-moi.

- Mais pourquoooooii ?

- Parce que je dois réviser.

.

Le châtain ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il en a un peu par dessus le crâne du Cours du Mal, with Professeur Chang staring as the new Seigneur des Ténèbres, orthophoniste, psychologue ET doctoré en Sciences du langage. On pourrait croire que tant d'ignominies estudiantines auraient acculé le professeur-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé au suicide, mais, visiblement, il a n'a pas encore attenté à sa vie. Pire, il s'adonne maintenant au traumatisme et à la perversion à long terme de celle de ses étudiants, en essayant de leur inculquer les concepts de base de la psycholinguistique.

A une semaine des partiels, les étudiants, eux, songent sérieusement à mettre fin à leurs jours, ce qui serait certainement une façon plus douce d'en finir plutôt que de sécher sur des cours incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels.

Ô rage, Ô désespoir.

.

Il faut dire que Duo et Heero ont révisé tout l'après-midi. Mais vraiment tout. Que ça a été dur pour un Duo qui avait désespérément envie de faire quelque chose de peut-être moins constructif à long terme, mais de quand même tellement plus agréable que... ça.

C'est vrai qu'avoir un Heero Yuy sérieux et concentré sur un cours – tellement que c'en était révoltant – à portée des mimines du natté, ça forçait pas l'attention sur les stratégies de compréhension des phrases complexes avec relatives enchâssées à extrapositionner et à doubles interprétations ambiguës temporaires, chez l'enfant de 9 ans-11 mois à 10 ans (… RAH, en un mot.).

Surtout que le brun est toujours aussi beau avec ses cheveux noirs que la gravité a apparemment omis de reconnaître à la naissance, ses yeux bridés d'un bleu beau à la base, rendu magnifique parce que totalement atypique sur son faciès. Et qu'il a toujours sa classe naturelle soulignée par la sobriété et l'ajustement éternels de ses fringues (… GAH, en un mot).

.

Et là, de savoir que le brun s'en retourne chez lui pour continuer l'apprentissage dans son coin, ça dépite un peu le châtain qui a grandement l'impression d'avoir perdu son après-midi. Qu'il ne va pas profiter de sa soirée comme il l'aurait voulu.

Non. Surtout, ce qui le dépite, c'est de savoir qu'avant de rentrer chez lui, Heero va passer chez une blonde qui lui tourne un peu trop autour. Aux yeux de Duo, en tout cas, parce que le brun n'est apparemment pas du tout conscient que Réléna a des vues sur lui. Et ça l'énerve d'autant plus.

Parce que ça signifie que son Asiatique va _gratuitement_, de manière totalement _désintéressée_, en toute _générosité_ aider la blondinette à comprendre son cours.

.

Et que c'est pour ça qu'il a été lui « réparer » son radiateur, il y a deux mois, ou, autrement dit, forcer un tout petit peu le bouton pour que celui-ci accepte de descendre les degrés, parce que la force de mouche de la demoiselle n'arrivait pas à le faire. Et paf, vingt minutes aller à la marche dans le froid parce que voiture chez le garagiste mais que urgence du dépannage de radiateur fou, et autant en retour. Pour un tour de biceps et trente secondes de présence sur place.

.

C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle lui a demandé de l'aide pour réviser un autre cours que celui-ci, plus tôt dans l'année, du genre qu'il suffit de relire une ou deux fois et d'apprendre par cœur parce qu'il n'y a juste rien à comprendre. Que le prof avait été clair voire transparent, autant sur le contenu de ses chapitres que sur ce qui allait tomber au partiel.

.

Pour ça toujours qu'il avait répondu au milieu de la nuit à un appel de la demoiselle en détresse quand elle avait perdu un papier à la con qu'elle devait absolument envoyer le lendemain au plus tard pour ne pas se payer une amande... Duo avait fermement fait comprendre à Heero que ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il espère sortir du lit pour l'aider au milieu de la nuit dans ce qui ressemblait plus à une ruse pitoyable de la part de la bonde désespérée. Le semi-Japonais s'était contenté de guider les recherches de son amie à distance en lui suggérant tous les endroits possibles où le document avait pu se cacher, pendant que le châtain râlait et maugréait et pestait et râlait encore.

Quelle poire, cet Heero.

.

Non, sérieusement, quand le brun a reçu un SMS plus tôt dans l'après-midi avec un déchirant appel à l'aide de la part de la jeune fille, Duo a juste eu envie d'envoyer le portable du brun contre le mur. Quand Réléna l'a appelé, pressante, le châtain a failli choper le mobile pour l'insulter. Heero a dû le lire sur son visage parce qu'il a expédié la conversation en disant qu'il passerait en fin d'après-m' (Grrrrrrr) et a placé son nokia hors de portée du natté grinçant.

.

Duo s'en voudrait presque d'avoir approché le semi-nippon l'an dernier, d'avoir bravé sa solitude naturelle et sa froideur extérieure, alors que lui-même était la chaleur et la sympathie faite yeux améthyste et sourire à fossettes. Parce que c'est en entrant dans son cercle privé qu'il a révélé au reste de la promo (les trente-huit filles, quoi) que le brun n'était pas juste un ice-berg aussi froid que le bleu de ses yeux.

Qu'il était même générosité et gentillesse pures.

Depuis, les nénettes qui tournaient autour du natté, comprenant au bout de quelques mois qu'il n'était pas une cible stratégique, chassant le même type de gibier qu'elles, ont bifurqué dans leur quête du grand Amour vers le jeune Heero. Celui-ci les a d'abord accueilli avec un haussement de sourcils, puis a appris à se familiariser avec les caquètements, les ragots et les gloussements.

Bon, _okay_, elles ne sont pas _toutes_ caquetantes, ragoteuses et gloussardes, Duo est peut-être devenu un petit peu intolérant à la longue. A force qu'elles draguent un peu trop son Heero, quoi.

D'ailleurs, Réléna, c'est la moins stéréotypique de toutes.

.

Et justement. C'est ça qui froisse un peu le natté, quand il ne veut pas laisser partir son homme de leur cité U commune, alors qu'il s'en va rejoindre une demoiselle en émoi devant son Cours du Mal (appellation d'origine contrôlée, et reconnue par l'ensemble de leur promotion).

.

- _Heerooooo_. Reste, s'il te plaît.

- Je peux pas. J'ai dit à Réléna...

- Moui, je sais. Mais elle peut peut-être se débrouiller toute seule, aussi... ?

- Dit celui qui avait désespérément besoin de mon aide aujourd'hui...

.

Duo plisse ses beaux yeux améthystes, ne lâche pas le poignet de son homme qu'il tient à deux mains. Il n'y a qu'ici, entourés d'étudiants qu'ils ne connaissent pas, qu'ils se permettent cette familiarité.

Parce que ça compliquerait beaucoup de choses dans la promotion si ça se savait, dit souvent Heero.

Parce que le brun n'aurait plus son café systématiquement payé par les filles en quête de son attention, si elles savaient qu'elles n'ont juste aucune chance avec lui, répond toujours Duo.

.

- Tu sais très bien que demain, c'est la sémantique qu'on bosse parce que tu n'as jamais rattrapé les notions de morphologie et de structure linguistique que tu as zappé l'an dernier – tiens, il y a un an tout pile – et que je vais devoir me taper à nouveau un après-midi de la loose pour tenter de te mettre tout ça dans le crâne, histoire que tu comprennes la suite du cours.

- Roh, dire qu'ils évaluent ensemble sémantique et psycholinguistique. Ca donnerait presque envie d'organiser un suicide collectif entre amis, ça.

- _Un partiel pour les contrôler tous. Et dans les ténèbres les lier_.

.

Mais le cœur des Hommes est aisément corruptible, songe Duo, et il souhaiterait qu'il en soit ainsi de son homme à lui. Qu'il réussisse à le corrompre pour qu'il reste ici.

.

- Allez,_ Heero_...

- Elle a besoin de mon aide.

- _Bullshit._

- Bon, Duo, fini les bêtises. Rien nous empêche de passer la soirée ensemble, je lui ai dit que je ne passerai pas plus d'une heure chez elle.

- Parce qu'en une heure tu penses pouvoir lui faire intégrer sériation, intersection, disjonction, comparatives hétéro/homogènes négatives/positives, relatives causales ou concessives et quantificateurs... ? Stratégies de distance minimale, lexicale, d'étiquetage séquentielle, positionnelle absolue ou de proximité ? Ou, summum de la magie noire : basée sur les opérations constitutives du noyau ?

- … Ca me paraît compromis, hein ?

.

Oh que oui. Reste donc, petit Heero. Rends-toi compte de combien la tâche qui t'incombe est impossible à effectuer !

.

- Mais bon, je lui ai dit que j'essaierai ! Tiens, tu me passes les sacs avec ses cours que je dois lui rendre maintenant que je les ai corrigés ? Et avec le sèche-cheveux que je lui ai réparé hier ?

.

Et merde. Rien à faire, alors ?

Duo regarde son Nippon depuis la porte pendant que l'autre se dirige vers sa voiture garée à sept mètres de là.

.

- Et mon bisou !

- Roh, Duo, on se revoit ce soir.

- N'a foutre. Tu vas pas chez elle sans m'avoir fait de bisou avant. Considère-toi heureux que je ne fasse pas le mâle jusqu'au bout et que je ne te pisse pas dessus pour marquer mon territoire.

- T'es con.

- Juste un peu.

- Et puis quelle idée, pourquoi avant d'aller chez Réléna spécifiquement ?

- Parce qu'elle te veut dans sa toile. Pourquoi tu lui dis pas qu'on est ensemble ? Elle te laisserait peut-être tranquille.

- Parce que toute la promo l'apprendrait. Et que ça serait compliqué.

- Elles savent déjà bien que _je_ suis gay. Elles ne sont plus à une déception près.

- C'est plus simple comme ça.

- Moui mais ça fait un an que c'est comme ça. C'est naze.

.

Les sacs dans le coffre, le Nippon qui fait quelques pas vers Duo, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres. Un sourire énigmatique, et le natté se demande si, finalement, son homme n'est pas un peu conscient des avances constantes de la blondinette – et des autres – et qu'il ne joue pas un peu dessus pour le faire réagir.

Peu importe, à vrai dire. A cette heure-ci, le châtain le bouffe des yeux de bas en haut, et rien d'autre ne compte.

.

- Hey,_ Heero_.

- Mmh ?

- Avec tes bottines en cuir brunes, avec ton pantalon noir un peu large en bas mais ajusté en haut, avec ton pull à col roulé noir sous ton manteau gris super bien taillé et cintré à la taille, ouvert parce qu'il y a du Soleil et qu'il commence à faire chaud, Soleil qui se couche et qui envoie une lumière orangée sur ta peau caramel, avec tes cheveux noirs dans le vent et la lumière et surtout avec tes Rayban à verres fumés, t'as l'air d'un acteur qui voudrait passer inaperçu mais que ça marche pas parce qu'il est naturellement beaucoup trop classe.

.

Le sourire s'intensifie, découvre les dents.

Les bras du Nippon se serrent autour de Duo, il l'embrasse sur le front, sur la bouche - après avoir remonté les lunettes de Soleil dans ses cheveux, parce que c'est chiant pour faire des bisous.

.

- Et toi, avec ton vieux sweat et ton bas de jogging « parce qu'on est en week-end, faut pas abuser non plus, je me sape comme je veux », t'as l'air de l'ado que t'as jamais été, parce que quand t'avais seize ans tu t'es barré de « chez toi », avec tous les guillemets qui s'imposent, et t'as commencé à taffer pour te payer ton loyer et passer ton bac puis le concours à 20 et 21 ans.

- Ouais, c'est bon, je connais ma vie. P'tit con, tu te foutrais pas de ma gueule, un peu ?

- Un peu. Comme toi juste avant, avec le truc de l'acteur et tout.

- C'était pas du foutage de gueule. Ca me donne même envie de te dessiner.

- J'aime bien quand tu me dessines. Ca fait longtemps.

.

Duo profite de la présence un peu plus longue du brun entre ses bras. Il sera en retard pour voir Réléna. Le natté se fera même un plaisir de le mettre en retard. Gniark gniark (rire machiavélique numéro 1).

Et c'est pas en lui griffouillant le cou du bout des ongles, en faisant des spirales toutes douces sur le duvet en dessous des cheveux, qu'il va le faire partir plus vite. Ni en déposant ses lèvres juste derrière son oreille, sous son oreille, en fourrant son nez dans le col roulé et en y inspirant avidement l'odeur naturelle qu'il adore entre toutes.

.

Si Heero était un chat, il ronronnerait. Heero est plus proche du chien que du chat. Plus fidèle. Prêt à venir en aide aux personnes pour lesquelles il s'est pris d'affection dans une abnégation odieusement insupportable pour ceux qui l'entourent et qui n'en abusent pas, eux.

Du coup, en bon canidé, il vibre sous les caresses et frotte sa joue contre la main de Duo avec un bruit de gorge appréciateur.

.

- Je peux te dessiner ce soir. J'ai pas fait de nu de toi depuis des mois.

- … Mais ça te prend toujours du temps.

- Moui. Surtout que je préfère me taper le modèle avant, ce qui rajoute forcément encore un peu de délai. Mais ça donne une autre lumière, une autre expression, une autre ambiance au dessin. M'enfin, ça, tu le sais déjà...

- … Il te faudrait combien de temps ?

.

Duo décolle légèrement son torse pour regarder dans les yeux le Nippon, se donnant le temps d'une fausse réflexion. Ses mains ont glissé sur la taille de son homme, sous les pans du manteau ouvert, caressant les mailles du pull noir.

.

- Mmh... Le mieux serait qu'on mange tout de suite et qu'on fasse ça juste après. Parce qu'on doit se coucher pas trop tard ce soir : demain on révise toute la journée.

.

Sous les yeux bleus, une canine mord la lèvre inférieure, marquant l'hésitation du brun.

Duo tente d'asséner le coup de grâce.

Il se détache tout doucement, laissant courir ses doigts sur les hanches au passage, s'écarte d'une cinquantaine de centimètres.

.

- Ah, mais tu dois aller voir Réléna. Peut-être demain soir... Encore qu'on reprend les cours lundi, à huit heures... Je sais que tu aimes bien passer la soirée et dormir seul, les veilles de rentrées.

- ...

.

Duo a presque envie d'éclater de rire devant le visage frustré de son copain. Mais la stratégie recommande de ne pas dévoiler son plan à ce point.

Son homme ouvre la bouche, mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, parce que, de derrière, raisonne une toute autre voix.

.

- Duo ! Heero ! Ca va ?

.

Des accents hystériques et Duo songe que, oh bordel, ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge.

Une rousse aux grands yeux verts sautille littéralement jusque eux deux, les sert dans ses bras. Et se met à babiller à toute vitesse.

.

- Oh salut les garçons ! Je suis de passage, j'ai une amie qui organise une soirée ici ce soir mais on n'a pas assez d'alcool alors je vais en chercher, puis des gâteaux apéros, aussi. Vous habitez ici ? Ou alors que toi Heero ? Ou alors que toi Duo ? Vous avez révisé cette après-midi ? Moi j'ai pas réussi et je suis dans une mi-sèèèère ! Il est odieux ce cours ! Vous-savez-qui Chang a complètement abusé ! Même en me retapant les dix-huit heures d'enregistrement de ses cours, j'ai pas réussi à comprendre une phrase !

- Euh... Oui. C'est dur.

- Ouais, hein, Duo ! Ca fait bizarre de pas te voir en jean, ça te va bien aussi, d'être habillé comme ça. C'est vrai que d'habitude blablabla... Et puis si t'habites ici je pourrai passer plus tard dans la soirée et blablabla...

.

La rousse prend une main de Duo entre les siennes, la sert en lui souriant très fort. Le natté lui répond en découvrant ses dents encadrées de trois superbes fossettes, sans trop savoir quoi faire pour se débarrasser de la tempête de syllabes qui lui tombent tellement vite dessus qu'il n'arrive pas à les trier et à savoir ce qu'elles veulent vraiment dire. Cette fille est magnifique de loin, et même de plus près avec ses traits de poupée Irlandaise aux lourdes boucles rousses et aux brillants regards émeraudes, mais dès qu'elle commence à parler, seule sa voix insupportable – parce que semblable à ce bourdonnement incessant des abeilles et des guêpes près d'une vigne vierge en fleur... au début c'est agréable, nature, et tout, puis ça tape furieusement sur le système – reste dans la mémoire des malheureux auditeurs. Le terme d'interlocuteurs n'étant pas applicable ici : pour ça, encore faudrait-il qu'ils puissent en placer une.

Le natté, acculé, dit oui à tout hasard à un moment où elle attend visiblement une réponse. Il ne sait pas trop à quoi il a acquiescé, mais la rouquine prend ça comme une autorisation pour lui caresser le dos de la main de ses griffes carmin et – sous les yeux éberlués de Heero, et ceux complètement atterrés de Duo – la miss lui dépose un bisou sur la joue, mais vraiment à l'extrême limite des lèvres, quand même.

Le Nippon plisse des paupières, menaçant dans son aura de grand ténébreux pas très content. Duo ne réagit pas, foudroyé par le viol soudain de son espace vital. La rousse lui lance un clin d'œil, juste aguicheuse.

.

Du coup, quand le natté se fait consciencieusement inspecter les amygdales par une langue possessive, alors qu'il est perdu dans un regard bleu qui prend soudainement tout son espace, il ne comprend pas tout.

Enfin si, il comprend que son homme fait son coming-out auprès de toute la promo - enfin auprès d'une seule nana, mais ça revient au même -, sur un coup de tête, un petit coup de jalousie, plus exactement.

Et Duo adore ça. Il répond au baiser, ravi.

Quand Heero lui laisse prendre un tout petit peu de distance – autant que en ayant deux bras autour de la taille qui le maintiennent bien serré contre le torse du Nippon – il voit son homme adresser à la rouquine un regard qui signifie à peu près ce que lui-même se retient de dire quatorze fois par jour en moyenne à Réléna. En gros ? _Back-off, bitch_.

Et le natté se dit que son homme est un tout petit peu chié, quand même.

Mais que, bon, ok, pour le coup il lui pardonne.

.

- Ah, bon bah je vois que je vous dérange.

- En effet, j'arrivais chez Duo et on allait passer la soirée ensemble. Et la nuit. Tu devrais peut-être aller acheter ton alcool.

- Ah, euh... Oui. Et vous voulez que je passe avec de la boisson un peu plus tard dans la soir...

- Ce sera pas nécessaire.

.

Quelle conviction dans ce rejet. Duo en sourirait presque. C'est rare qu'Heero se montre jaloux. Pour ne pas dire que ça n'arrive juste jamais, en fait.

C'est rare qu'il joue au chien de garde. Au chien de berger. Duo l'avait déjà vu faire chien de chasse, l'an dernier, quand le semi-Japonais avait essayé de le draguer à force de perches que le natté s'ingéniait à éviter, parce que c'était tellement drôle. Enfin, chien d'arrêt, du coup, les yeux brillants, immobile et coupé dans toutes ses tentatives foireuses de rapprochement... jusqu'à ce que Duo ait obtenu de lui qu'il soit vraiment explicite dans ses intentions.

Du coup, de le voir protéger son territoire, comme ça, ça émoustille le châtain. Le chat, qui se lèche les babines.

.

D'autant plus quand Heero lui serre fermement la main et entre dans le bâtiment qu'il s'apprêtait encore à quitter quelques minutes plus tôt, en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Duo se dit que, finalement, son homme n'ira pas voir Réléna. Qu'il l'oublie même totalement. Qu'il laisse les cours et le sèche-cheveux seuls dans le coffre de la voiture pour la nuit. Mouahahahaaaa ! (rire démoniaque numéro 2).

Il faut dire que le chien, s'il est fidèle à deux personnes différentes, c'est vers celle qui lui adresse le plus de gestes agréables, de regards caressants et de nourriture chaude qu'il se tourne. Ben oui. La blonde, jamais elle pouvait concourir dans la même catégorie que Duo, dans la bataille pour Heero. Ce n'était pas très égalitaire... Et le natté est bien content qu'il en soit ainsi !

.

- Mmh... _Heero_, tu me tues avec tes bisous dans le cou.

- Je sais.

- Arrête, j'atteindrai jamais l'appartement, si tu continues.

- Pas grave.

.

Duo aime vraiment beaucoup quand le brun le maintien contre la paroi latérale recouverte d'une glace, dans l'ascenseur qui les mène aux sixième étage. Quand il voit leur étreinte cent fois réfléchie dans le miroir en face. Quand il aperçoit sa peau rougie et ses yeux vagues parce que, même après un an, les lèvres de Heero sur son cou ont toujours le même impact, le même effet dévastateur. La même libération de dopamine qui déconnecte son cerveau.

.

Et même quand l'ascenseur s'ouvre au quatrième et que deux nanas hésitent à monter puis décident que, merde, elles ont attendu l'ascenseur, c'est pas pour le laisse passer quand même, Heero continue de lui aspirer la peau du cou avec les lèvres. Et Duo n'en est pas le moins gêné du monde. A vrai dire, il a autre chose à penser qu'à la discrétion, avec une sangsue dont les mains qui lui griffe les reins depuis cinq minutes.

Quand la sangsue en question l'entraîne encore par le poignet hors de l'ascenseur – qui se ferme sur le fou-rire des deux filles, elles ont eu la décence, la pudeur de se retenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de leur champ de vision – Duo suit ses pas.

.

- Vas-y, Duo. Baise-moi comme il faut, pour que le dessin que tu feras de moi après vaille le coup.

- D'accord. »

.

Duo adore quand son homme est dans cet état. Avec les révisions, avec des dossiers à rendre, avec des blondes en détresse à aller secourir, ils ont eu moins de temps pour eux-deux, depuis quinze jours. Deux semaines, c'est pas le bout du monde, vous me direz... Mais quand même.

Autant profiter de la fougue toute possessive du brun. Pour une fois que c'est dans ce sens-là que la notion de propriété s'applique.

.

.

.

**Chambre de cité U**

**Samedi, 19h00**

.

« Ah merde, mon portable...

- T'as pas intérêt à bouger, je viens tout juste de commencer à te dessiner.

.

Et c'est avec grand plaisir que Duo décroche à la place de son dulciné.

.

- Salut Puce.

- Duo ? Pourquoi tu réponds ? Heero a oublié son portable chez toi ?

- Non, il est indisponible pour le moment.

- Il devait venir m'aider à réviser. Tu sais s'il compte passer dans la soirée ?

- Oui je sais. Et, non, il ne passera pas.

- Oh... Y'a un problème ?

.

Le châtain jette un coup d'œil au type allongé nu sur son lit et contraint à l'immobilité. Le type au regard encore vague de celui qui y a eu droit. Hiéhiéhiéhiéhié ! (rire diabolique numéro 3)

.

- Non, il n'y a pas de problème. Tout va bien.

- Euh... D'accord. Tiens, tant que je te parle, j'ai un petit souci avec le cours de psycholing'... J'étais absente pour les premières heures et tu m'as passé des photocopies de tes feuilles et... J'ai du mal à comprendre ton écriture. 'Fin j'ai réussi pour la plupart des trucs mais y'a une citation que j'arrive pas à lire, vraiment, la toute première...

- Ca dit que pour être un bon lecteur-compreneur, il faut commencer par être un bon lecteur-décodeur. Même si ce n'est pas la seule condition.

- D'accord, merci ! Et, euh... Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Que tu es la preuve vivante que l'auteur a raison en affirmant ça.

- Hein ?

- Ecoute, j'ai pas le temps ce soir, Rél'. J'ai Heero à poil sur mon lit et je suis censé le dessiner... Et j'aimerais autant achever ça le plus vite possible parce que j'en ai pas fini avec lui après, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tu... Quoi ?

- Allez Rél', bonnes révisions ! Nous on s'y remet demain, on fait un break ce soir. Faut savoir extérioriser la pression des révisions, à un moment, et la pratique sportive, y'a rien de mieux ! Bise Puce !

- Euh... Bises...

.

Le natté raccroche, éteint le téléphone et l'envoie au loin sur le bureau – c'est un vieux nokia de la première génération ou presque, même en se faisant écraser par une dameuse, il survivrait...

Il se concentre sur son modèle qui lui fait les gros yeux depuis les sous-entendus fort peu discrets adressés à la blonde.

.

- Oh ça va, _Heero_. Chacun son tour. T'as agi sur un coup de tête tout à l'heure, moi ça fait des mois que je veux l'envoyer chier. Avec tout mon amour.

- T'as été un peu méchant quand même...

- Au pire, elle l'aurait appris demain. Tu nous as tapé l'affiche avec Sandrine, je me demande même comment Réléna n'a pas encore été mise au courant. Bon, maintenant, t'arrêtes de bouger et tu me laisses te dessiner. T'as un peu tourné la tête... Oui, là c'est mieux.

- Ca va la lumière ? L'ambiance ? L'atmosphère ? L'expression ?

- Boarf, si on avait le temps, je te referais un peu de sexe parce qu'on n'en a jamais trop, mais ça va le faire pour le dessin.

.

Heero adore les clins d'œil améthyste. C'est une des spécialités de son copain.

.

- Tu sais, ça fait un an tout pile qu'on est ensemble.

- Oui, je sais.

- Tu te rappelles comment on s'est mis ensemble ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? - Arrête de bouger ton pied,_ 'Ro -_ Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. La morphologie, la structure linguistique, tout ça... Oh my god, je me souviens même plus de ces cours. Dire que j'ai eu 17 au partiel...

- C'était naze ces révisions. Mais j'avais adoré qu'on les fasse ensemble.

.

Duo acquiesce, absent. Quand il se met à dessiner, quand il rentre vraiment dans ce qu'il fait, il a du mal à faire attention au reste. A ce que Heero peut lui dire exactement. Il percute plus tard.

Du coup, ils gardent le silence, sauf quand l'artiste reproche au modèle d'avoir changé de position, oh, légèrement, mais suffisamment pour qu'un nez ne paraisse plus au milieu de la figure.

.

.

- Ca y est, j'ai fini. Cadeau ! Joyeux « un an », Babe.

- Montre. Wow. Je crois que tu m'as jamais fais aussi proche de la réalité. J'arrive même à reconnaître des traits de mon visage.

- Beh ouais, au bout de 365 jours à te regarder – plus tous ceux avant qu'on se mette ensemble – je suis bien obligé de te connaître par cœur.

.

Les yeux bleus scrutent, apprécient. Ils s'accrochent aux traits, aux milliers de traits qui, pris isolément, ne représentent rien, mais mis ensemble, constituent un dessin dans lequel il parvient à se reconnaître. Ca lui paraît presque magique, à lui qui sait à peine dessiner un bonhomme bâtons.

.

- Par contre je suis tout courbatu... J'ai pas bougé pendant... Oh punaise, pendant deux heures. Oh... moui Duo, continue de me masser comme ça..."

.

Le natté malaxe les trapèzes, les muscles du dos. Passe le bout de ses doigts sur le dos et le cou. Il adore quand il fait frissonner son homme juste comme ça. Quand il lui offre un peu plus son cou en penchant la tête sur le côté, pour engranger un maximum de caresses.

Si Heero était vraiment un chien, il secouerait de la queue et aurait les oreilles dressées.

Le brun se contente de frotter son visage contre le dos des doigts de son homme quand celui-ci les amènes sous la mâchoire. Il se contente de grogner doucement, du fond de la gorge, encourageant les ongles à caresser à tel ou tel endroit.

.

Il y a un an tout pile, le natté se souvient quand le brun lui a déclaré qu'il lui faisait penser à un chat, à un petit chat qui s'adapte à ce qu'il a et à ce qu'il n'a pas, prêt à se débrouiller par lui-même s'il se sent de trop. A partir dans une autre direction si celui qui l'a adopté à ce moment-là s'éloigne.

Heero ne s'est jamais éloigné, mais Duo songe qu'avant lui, il n'aurait jamais couru après un type quand celui-ci partait chez une amie commune. Quelles que soient les intentions de l'amie. Qu'il était bien plus indépendant, avant. Et étrangement, maintenant qu'il voit un chien fidèle quoique corruptible, chaud, généreux, dévoué... Gardien, chien de berger, possessif aussi, à certain moment. Maintenant qu'il voit ça en son homme, étrangement, ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça de ne plus être aussi indépendant qu'avant.

.

Ca doit être ça, la puissance du grand chien qui l'aime.

.

.

.

**WALA !**

**.**

**.**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je me suis dit "fic de craquage de révisions, autant que ce soit un sequel d'une autre fic de craquage de révision qui a presque un an !" :D

Du coup je reste dans le style kawai de la première !

.

**Ciao tout le monde !**

.

Bises de NausS !


End file.
